XxSimplyxSweetxX
by lilpinkazn
Summary: Sakura is your typical average middle school girl. When she finds out that someone has a crush on Tomoyo she deciedes to play a little game of match making.Based on a true story. Eriol & Tomoyo and Sakura and Syaoran.
1. Matchmaker

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so no flames please. As you know this is a base on a TRUE story. It's dedicated to all of my friends who made my life as hell a little better and to Christie, Cookie and Pudding for making this story possible.

XxSimplyxSweetxX

"Urgh…" yelled a tall auburn hair girl in frustration.

"I can't get this freaking locker open" she screams kicking the locker after every word.

Trying again she mumbles things like stupid locker or rich school my ass. She gave the handle a pull but it wouldn't budge. Irritated Sakura gave her locker one last kick which sprang open squeakily. Grabbing anything she could reach she slammed the rusty locker with all her might.

_Two minutes left, I won't make it _thought Sakurarunning quickly.

Not looking at where she was going she collide into someone. In shock she let go of her binders and school work which landed everywhere on the hallway.

"SHIT" Sakura swore loudly

That's a good way to greet someone" said the stranger

Picking up her broken color pencil and school assignments she notices the stranger she bumped into was helping. He had electric blue hair with Harry Potter glasses. Through them were the bluest eyes she every seen. It was like waves that carry different emotions with them. After he picked up all her belonging he hand it to Sakura.

"Arigato um…?"

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol"

A/N: Do say your last name first or your first name first?

"Kinomoto Sakura" she said standing up.

"Where are you heading?"

"History, you?"

"English"

As the walk down the passage Sakura notice posters being hanged up with the words SPOOKY DANCE on it.

"Are you going to the dance?" He asked

" Nuhuh not a lot of people are going. The only person I know that's going is Tomoyo." When Sakura said Tomoyo she notices his eyes flickered and he seems to be off in his own world.

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

"What about me?"

"Who are you going with?" she asked

"No one"

"Really" she said raising her eyebrow. "Are you going to ask someone?"

"Yup"

"Do I know her, wait is it a girl at all?"

"No! It's a dude!" He said sarcastically "And yes, you know her"

"Why haven't you asked her to the dance yet?"

"She's around to many people"

"Hmmm…. is she Asian" asked Sakura who's trying to put the puzzle together

"Yeah" _How did she know that, must be a coincidence _Eriol thought.

"She about the same height as me with long hair?"

"Yeah how did you-I didn't- but"

_Bingo_ she thought smiling the puzzle form the one and only Tomoyo.

"Well I got to go good luck with Tomoyo-Chan"

"Thanks" Eriol replied and headed off to English class.

As Sakura slowly walk into her class she prayed Mr.LaMay, her history teacher, didn't see her.

"You're late" said Mr.LaMay, who didn't bother to look up.

All her classmates turned toward her direction and stared at her.

"I got lost." she respond as she sat down next to Tomoyo

"Excuses, Excuses, anyways like I was saying we would have a binder check one a week and a test once every two weeks."

"What's that?" whispered Tomoyo who's pointing at an index card on her binder.

_How did that get there?_ She thought. Flipping it over it had a cell phone number and written beneath it was Eriol's name. Getting all the stuff out that she needs for class she had an idea formed in her mind. A little game of matchmaking won't hurt right?


	2. Plan

In a light pink room sits a girl sucked in her own world. With her feet taping to the rhythm of the music, her mouth lips the word. Her hand was holding on to a little pink diary with hearts as decoration. Each page has small pocket that allows her to put anything that symbolize that day. The diary was open to a certain page, nothing was written on it, but inside the little pocket held a $100 dollar bill torn in half with something written on it. Sakura closed her eyes and let the sweet memories of that day enter her mind

_Sakura was sitting on her favorite swings next to a messy hair boy, who was teasing her about her r attempts on being a "good kid"._

"_Xiao Lang" cried his mother who interrupted their conversation._

"_I'll be right back" he said as he stood up._

_Sakura watched him head toward his mother and bowed politely at her. She can see their lips moving but wasn't close enough to hear what they're saying. A red envelope is handed to him and with a smile on his face he thanks his mother wishing her wealth and luck. Xiao Lang turned around and headed toward Sakura. He stopped walking pulled a pen out, and written something on the item that was place in the envelope._

"_Happy New Year" he said to her_

"_New Year pasted, silly" Sakura replied_

"_In China today is New Year"_

"_Oh, well Happy New Year"_

"_Here" he said and handed her the same red envelope she saw that was handed to him from his mother. She peeked inside and saw $100 at the corner of the bill._

"_No I don't want it, your mom gave it to you" she said_

"_Its bad luck to give it back."_

"_Xiao Lang its time to go" cried his mother from inside the limousine_

"_Bye Little Wolf" she said calling him by his nickname_

"_Bye Cherry Blossom" he said waving his hand_

_Sakura kept on waving until the car was completely out of sight. Sitting back down she pulled the money out and notice the money was ripped in half. On it, a saying is written on:_

_If you lived to be 100 I would live to be 100 years old minus one day_

_Because I can't spend a day without you_

_That was the last time I saw him_ she thought

"Kaijuu someone the phone for you, I think you broke something of theirs with your loud snores." Teased Toya

"I'm not a monster and I wasn't even sleeping" screamed the annoyed little sister.

Running down the stairs and into the kitchen she grabs the phone away from her brother and answered it.

"Hello" Sakura said through the phone

"Hey this is Eriol"

"Oh, hey wasup?" she asked as she stomped on her oni-chan foot, ran upstairs and slammed the door loudly.

"Okay now that I got him out of the way I wanted to ask you, have thought about asking Tomoyo to the dance"

"Yeah I've been thinking about it"

"And…"

"I'm not sure, should I?"

"The dance it coming in two weeks and you still haven't made a decision?"

"Its just-well you know"

She sighed and said "Well, all this thinking made me bored"

"Go play some board games or something"

"Hmm..., I think I'm going to play a matchmaking game"

"I feel sorry for those unlucky couples"

She smiled and said "And guess who they are"

Eriol didn't say anything; he already knew who it would be.


End file.
